Blurred
by PearLynn
Summary: As Zuko looks back at a fateful night that ruined one of his friendships, he's visited by the very person of his thoughts. Will they sort out their problems or will new ones arise? Rated "T" for language and allusion to sexual situations. Zutara!
1. One Night

_**Blurred**_

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

.0.0.

It was late when Zuko decided to crack open the bottle of fire whiskey. It wasn't the best still he'd tasted, but it was better than nothing. Its amber color practically sparkled in the small cup on his desk. He had managed to push away enough scrolls to place the bottle and cup on the wood. This particular bottle had been a gift from Toph. She claimed she couldn't find any good stuff at the market, so she settled for this mediocre batch. He hadn't opened it yet, and after a year of gathering dust in the bottom drawer of his desk, he decided it was high time to pop it open and drink away his sorrows.

When he had finally gotten out of the throne room that afternoon, Zuko was exhausted. For some reason, everyone wanted to pile their problems into the Fire Lord's lap. Overwhelmed was a word that couldn't properly describe how he was feeling. He rudely snapped at one of his advisors as he stepped off of the dais and headed for his personal study, only because the man suggested Zuko go over some of the economic problems they had been having lately. For the twentieth time that day.

It was just another issue in the pile. Literally. He opened the door to his office and stared blankly at the large pile of scrolls waiting for him. If he stood on his hip-height desk, the pile would still be up to his stomach. Zuko sighed heavily after he closed his door. He took out his topknot and crown, knowing he did his thinking much better with his hair loose. He didn't know why. Perhaps it reminded him of when he traveled with Team Avatar and he made some of his best decisions.

He sighed again at the thought of his friends. He hadn't seen any of them in so long. A year? Had it really been that long? They usually would come to visit when they could. He really couldn't leave the capital unless it was for political reasons, and lately there hadn't been any squabbles that were worthy of his presence.

On that thought, he remembered that the anniversary celebration was coming up soon. He had gotten an invite from Aang at some point in time to visit him on Air Temple Island for the festivities. Zuko honestly wanted to go, he couldn't deny the part of him that just wanted to jump on the next airship to Republic City and take a mini vacation, but with the prevalent economic issues his country was suffering, he couldn't step away for one minute.

The baby boom of the end of the war didn't compare to this. For some reason, the spirits decided to bless the Fire Nation with a surplus of twins this year, resulting in a second baby boom in almost two decades.

He opened a scroll with a report with the population estimation. This is what caused Zuko to open his bottom drawer and crack open the old bottle of liquor.

Two hours and a half a bottle later, Zuko was reading through a scroll reporting the status of the new hospital being built in the Eastern section of the city. They were requesting more materials and future healers to be employed. The head of the project was asking for waterbenders to be hired, seeming the Fire Lord had a good relationship with one and it would help extend the hand of peace.

Zuko almost scoffed at that. He _had _a good relationship with a waterbender. The strongest waterbender. But he managed to mess that up pretty well. She hasn't spoken to him in years. He managed to push her over the edge of hatred after insulting her relationship with the Avatar.

"_You treat him like a child! How could you say that you're romantically interested in him?!"_

"_I love him, Zuko! Shouldn't that be enough?"_

"_I don't think you know what love is, Katara."_

He scoffed. He had been drunk that night, too. In fact, it had been almost six years exactly since they had that argument. It had been eight years since the end of the war and they were in the palace, all enjoying some finer spirits when Aang and Katara announced their betrothal. Everyone seemed to be happy, except Zuko. He couldn't shake why he wasn't happy for them. In fact, he felt mad.

"_What's your problem, Zuko?"_

_She had followed him out to the balcony and he could feel her heated glare on his back._

"_Nothing's wrong."_

"_You always seem to forget that you're a terrible liar."_

_She was pissed. He could tell. Her tone of voice spoke more volumes than anything. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and glared at her, earning a quick look of shock that morphed back to disdain just as fast._

"_I guess I should just congratulate you then."_

"_Well, yeah, that's what you usually do when someone gets engaged."_

"_Sorry, I didn't get the memo."_

_He turned back around and looked up at the moon. She walked up and stood next to him, arms crossed._

"_Why aren't you happy for me?"_

_He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He turned around and headed back inside._

"_Zuko! Answer me!"_

_He stopped and turned back to face her, trying to convey the betrayal he felt._

"_I don't know, I just thought you would have dropped the act with him by now."_

_She fumed and walked up to him, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_You know exactly what it means!" he was shouting now._

"_No I don't!"_

He took another drink and rolled up the scroll he absently ran his eyes over for the past five minutes. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. It's been six year since they had spoken. He's seen her every year since then, but she refused to speak with him. Despite his attempts. She just wouldn't acknowledge his existence. It reminded him of when they were at the Western Air Temple and she would antagonize him frequently.

No, at least then she spoke to him. Now? He hadn't heard her voice, except in his mind, for six Spirits-forsaken years.

Another drink.

Zuko thought that at this rate, he would have been drunk already. But he just assumed that this liquor was just weak. Toph probably knew that he would crack it open in a moment like this and didn't want him to get rip-roaring drunk like he did right before she bought him this bottle.

"_Zuko, you need to take it easy."_

"_No! She hates me, Toph. She won't even speak to me."_

"_Why do you care? You're married, she's married. You both moved on."_

"_There was nothing to move on from in her eyes."_

"_Are you so sure about that?"_

"_I'm positive. I practically die to save her and she jumps into Aang's arms the second he comes back after defeating Ozai. It's not fair."_

He shook his head and took another drink. His vision was starting to get blurry and his head fuzzy. _That's more like it. _Just for good measure, he took another drink. The bottle was almost empty now. Probably enough left for three or four more glasses, give or take. Zuko liked those odds.

But he didn't want to just feel tipsy. He wanted to black out. He opened the bottom drawer of the desk and looked in. There wasn't another bottle, but there was a portrait. Tentatively, he reached in and pulled it out. What he held was the painting they all posed for last year at the anniversary celebration. Sokka's hand was on his shoulder, Toph stood in the middle pointing at the artist. And Aang and Katara were embraced on the end. He looked at his own depiction and frowned. The artist made him smirk, but he knew while they stood there for ages he had been scowling.

Lost in the picture, he barely noticed a knock on his door. He looked up confused. It was late, so why was someone knocking at his door at this ungodly hour?

Gruffly, and frankly very agitatedly, he ordered, "Enter."

The door creaked open and in the shadows of the night, he could see the person slip in. He couldn't see their face, and it irritated him.

"State your business," he demanded with a slight slur.

The stranger stepped towards his desk into the moonlight. Zuko froze at the sight of her. Chestnut hair was pulled into a loose braid draped over her shoulder. She wore red, which was a far cry from the normal blue she donned. Even though he had seen her a year ago, he tried to not pay attention to her, as he had done for the five before it. She had aged gracefully in the fifteen years that he had known her, too gracefully for her own right. He hated it.

"What do you want?" he growled. She frowned and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. She just stared at him, not speaking. He scowled and spoke lowly, "So you're just not going to talk to me like always? Couldn't you have waited another month before ignoring me deliberately?"

She remained silent. Her eyes looked sad, like she hated what she was looking at.

"Or am I just imagining you?" he laughed bitterly. "That would make sense. I've been drinking for hours and thinking about you the whole damn time. A hallucination would be logical. I should just tell Toph that she bought me drugged liquor."

"You're not imagining me, Zuko."

He bristled at her speaking. This was the first time she had addressed him in six long years. Her voice sounded exactly like he remembered, perhaps a little lower and worn. Her sad eyes made him blink and bring himself back to reality.

He scowled and lowered his voice threateningly, "It's _Fire Lord _Zuko to you."

She scoffed, "Is that what you're playing at now?"

"Well considering that's my title, yes."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

He chuckled darkly, "_I'm _unbelievable?! You just come barging into my palace after _ignoring me _for six fucking years and expect me to be all chummy with you when you come into my office at and unreasonable hour? Yeah, I'm unbelievable. What do you want, Katara?"

She flinched when he said her name but remained stoic, "Iroh asked me to come."

"Why?"

"He's worried about you."

"I figured. Why does it concern _you?"_

"Because you're my best friend."

It was Zuko's turn to scoff. He took another drink and narrowed his eyes at her, "You have no right to call me that after how you've treated me the better part of the past decade."

She lowered her gaze to her lap and took a deep breath. She looked back up and stared right into his eyes. It would have unnerved him had he been sober. Right now, he was too livid to notice it.

"I made a mistake."

"When? Because I can think of several."

She stared at him with wide eyes then changed her expression to anger, jutting her jaw out as she pouted slightly and furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

"You're not perfect, Katara," Zuko said matter-of-factly, then took another drink. _Two left. _

"No one is," she whispered softly as she returned her gaze to her lap.

He waited for a second to see if she would speak again, but she kept silent. So he decided to ask her again, "Why are you here?"

Without looking up, she spoke softly, "I wanted to check up on you."

"I don't need you to babysit me," he said a little too angrily, even for him. "I'm thirty. I can take care of myself."

She snapped her head back up, the look of anger back in her beautiful features, "I'm not trying to babysit you, Zuko. I'm trying to make sure you don't do something you regret."

"You should have done that fourteen years ago, sweetheart," he deadpanned as he took another drink. _One left._

She looked shocked and confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means."

They locked eyes and he felt she could see the pain he was feeling. Her face and shoulders both dropped and she looked crestfallen.

"You don't mean it…"

"It would have saved me a lot of problems in the future," he drank the last of the liquor right out of the bottle. She kept staring at him disbelievingly, like she didn't know what to say.

After a few moments of eye contact and still silence, she spoke softly, "Zuko, why did you ask me to fight Azula with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I thought it was obvious."

"Apparently not."

He kept his eyes on her as he propped his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on folded hands.

"Zuko, tell me."

He remained silent.

"Dammit, Zuko! I need you to tell me!"

"Why?"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because you know why!" he practically shouted as he slammed his fists on the desk. She jumped at the sudden movement and a couple of scrolls rolled off onto the floor, while his fists scorched some of the reports that were unfortunate enough to get stuck in place.

A lone tear escaped Katara's eye and fell down to her lap. She muttered quietly, "I want you to tell me."

He shook his head, already wanting to find another bottle of booze so he could drown her out. She stood and walked to his side of the desk, kneeling on his left side. She reached up to grasp his chin but he batted the hand away. With a growl, she pinned down his arm and used her free hand to yank his head to look at her. She stared at him with something that rivaled her look of betrayal. He just stared back at her blankly.

"Tell. Me."

Zuko shook his head to the best of his ability. More tears came out of her eyes as she gripped his chin a little tighter. He could feel his stomach twist itself in a knot when she began to cry harder. It was her engagement night all over again.

"_Oh and you know what love is?"_

"_Yes I do!"_

"_Didn't Mai _leave _you?!"_

"_Who said I was talking about Mai?!"_

"Zuko you better tell me, or so help me I'll… I'll…"

"There's nothing you can do that will hurt me more than looking at you right now."

She let go of his chin and stared at him with hurt eyes. She remained kneeling, but leaned back away from him slightly. They just looked into each other's eyes. Zuko could feel his begin to prickle a bit. _I will not cry because of her. Not anymore._

"Zuko…"

He turned away and looked to his desk, a stray tear falling down his cheek as he did. She stayed silent, though. After a few minutes, she stood and stepped so she was right next to him. She reached down and tucked her hand under his chin and lifted his head up so he was looking at her. When he lifted his gaze, he was met with two sapphire orbs. They stared at him knowingly and sadly. Her free hand wiped the tear off of his right cheek, then cupped his face in between her two palms.

"Tell me, Zuko."

"Why do you want me to tell you if you already know?"

"Because I want to hear it from you and not Toph."

"Well it's a little late for confessions, Katara."

"That doesn't matter."

"It matters more than you realize."

"Why do you say that?"

He stared at her for a long moment and took in an unsteady breath, "We're both married. I have a baby on the way. Don't you think me spilling my guts out to you in the middle of the night while inebriated would be the wisest things to do?"

She shook her head and lowered her hands from his face. He instantly missed her touch and hoped she would do it again, "Not the wisest. But I need to know."

"Why?"

"I want to know if I did the right thing."

He stayed silent. Katara's appearance sobered him quickly, much to his disdain. There was a reason he opened the cheap liquor. And there was a reason he finished the entire bottle once she arrived.

"Zuko…"

"It's because I loved you and wanted you to be the last person I saw in case I died. Happy?"

She shook her head and more tears spilled out of her eyes. She took a step back, hugging herself with one arm and covering her mouth with the other. She kept walking backwards until she collapsed on the couch against the wall. Zuko stayed in his chair as she walked away and cried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he heard her whisper.

"Aang."

"That's not a good enough reason, Zuko," she spat. More tears cascaded down her cheeks. He stood up and wobbled for a second. He regained his balance quickly and strode over to her and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands from her face and clasping them in between his own.

"I could barely live with the fact of it all, let alone the idea that I was in love with my best friend's girl."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long were you in love with me?"

He removed his hands and leaned back onto his haunches. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Since Ba Sing Se."

She lifted her head up and looked straight into his eyes, "What?"

He shook his head and stood up. He turned and started heading to his desk again, but her small hand gripped his wrist. He looked over his shoulder and saw her pleading eyes stare at him.

"_Since _Ba Sing Se? Zuko… Are you…?"

He nodded once and looked away again. Out of nowhere, he felt her tug on his wrist and turn him around. Before he knew it, he felt her lips crush his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. After regaining himself, he slowly snaked his arms around her waist and he moved his lips with hers.

His heart was about to burst out of his chest as she twirled her fingers around the hair on the nape of his neck. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and he felt his stomach do a back flip.

He pulled away quickly and let her go. He stepped away, knowing his face was full of guilt. He looked at her and she looked only hurt.

"We shouldn't have done that," he whispered as he placed his hand on his frantic heart. She shook her head and approached him, taking his hand in her own and placing it on her chest.

"Do you feel that?" she murmured, he nodded as he felt the swift beating under his hand. "That's what you do to me. What you've _done _to me. The past six years have killed me. I didn't want to hate you, but I had to. It was the only way I could push you away."

"Why did you want to push me away?" he voice cracked hoarsely.

"Because we had different destinies, Zuko," she squeezed his hand. "And we had different things to fulfill. We couldn't do it."

He shook his head and looked away from her piercing gaze, feeling his heart break for what seemed like the hundredth time. He tried to pull his hand away but she stood fast, pressing it harder to the area above her wildly beating heart.

"Zuko, I know I've made some huge mistakes when it came to us," she whispered softly. She freed her right hand, reached up and turned his face towards her. She rested her fingers on his scar and he closed his eyes as he melted into her touch. "But I want to be forgiven of them."

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see her pleading towards him.

"One night."

He kept staring at her as she spoke slowly.

"One time, we can be those teens in love. Forget everyone else and just… Be together."

He lifted his free hand and placed it over the one on his cheek. He nuzzled her hand before pulling it away and kissing the inside of her wrist.

"One night?"

"We don't tell anyone."

He remained silent for a moment, feigning an inner debate. He knew he wanted to do it. He's wanted to since she saved his life. There was nothing he wanted to do more than that. Sure he had a wife that he cared deeply for, but she was nothing compared to the waterbender that ensnared his heart under the red sky. He smiled and nodded, pulling her towards him and kissing her tenderly on her soft lips. She sighed and melted into the kiss, tenderly caressing his cheeks.

"I love you so much, Zuko."

"I love you, too, Katara."

.0.0.

Zuko stepped off of his ship onto the deck of Air Temple Island, inhaling the fresh sea air. Several Air Acolytes were waiting for him and his crew as they pulled in.

"Fire Lord Zuko," one stepped forward and bowed deeply. "We are graced with your presence."

He waved the man off and smiled, "No need. I'm assuming Avatar Aang is in the sanctuary?"

"Yes, sir. He had been planning to greet you himself but you arrived much earlier than expected."

"Favorable winds," he replied casually. _And an anxious Fire Lord wanting to see the woman he loved._

"Very well, sir. We'll take your belongings and take them to your room."

"Is it the same one as last time?" he looked down at the man and he nodded. "Alright well I can take my one bag. It's not a big deal. Just see that my crew is fed." He leaned towards the man and spoke a little quieter. "But don't spoil them. I don't want them to think the Fire Lord has gone soft."

"Alright, sir," the man smiled and bowed again. Zuko bowed slightly in return and bent down to grab his bag. He was wearing his typical travelling clothes and had his formal robes folded neatly in his suitcase. He left his hair down today instead of his normal topknot. For once, he just wanted to be casual.

Zuko made his way up the hill and to the side of the island with the boy's dormitories. He laughed to himself when he thought about how Aang set this place up like the other air temples. It was charming in a way. His room was the largest in the hall, and one of the two that connected to the main part of the temple. Sokka's normal room was the other one that had been designed like that, but now that he was married to Suki and they lived in the city with their kids, he just stayed at home and caught the ferry over.

Zuko was alone this week though. His wife had to stay home because she was so far along in her pregnancy that the doctor insisted that she didn't travel. Zuko really didn't mind. He kind of wanted to be away from her for a while before the baby was born. He just needed that one bit of freedom.

A knock on his door jolted Zuko from his thoughts. He walked around the armoire and opened the door. A blur of silver and black and a metallic thud against his chest signaled that he had just been tackled by the esteemed chief of the Metal Bending Police, Toph Beifong.

"ZUKO!" She squeezed him around his middle, causing him to wheeze.

"Hi, Toph!" he gasped out. She released him and punched him affectionately in the arm.

"Why didn't you write?!"

He smirked, "Because you can't read, Toph…"

She chuckled and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, "Sharp as ever, Fire Lord. Where's the wifey?"

"Back at the palace," he said flatly. "She's too pregnant to travel."

"So she's due any time now?" she asked as they walked outside and towards the dining area in the main temple.

"No, not for another month," Zuko supplied. "I'll be back in time for the birth, don't worry."

"What do you think it's going to be?" Toph smiled up at him.

He shrugged, "I'm hoping for a girl. If it is, then she'll be the first female Fire Lord."

"You don't want a boy?"

Zuko smirked and shook his head, "No I think if we have a second child, then I'd like a boy then. I think a girl first would be a good break from tradition. And that's how I prefer it."

Toph nodded smugly, like she was onto him. He looked down at her quizzically as they entered the mess hall. There were a few acolytes sitting at some of the tables, but for the most part the place was empty.

"Toph, why did you bring me here?"

"Just wait," she answered cryptically.

"-No there's an entire crew of Fire Nation soldiers that need food," a voice from behind him said. Zuko turned around and saw with happy eyes a radiant Katara. Her hair was down and flowing behind her. Her blue eyes sparkled as she spoke to another acolyte. She looked up at the Fire Lord and smiled widely. "Zuko!" She turned and saw Toph, "Toph! I'm so glad you guys are here!"

She pulled the duo into a hug and left her hands on their outside arms as she looked up at them, "You hungry? Aang will be meditating for a little longer. You got here early, Zuko, so we really weren't prepared."

His grin didn't leave his face as he shrugged, "Favorable winds."

She smirked and squeezed his arm before walking away. He watched her leave with longing in his eyes, noticing how her hips swayed as she moved. A hard nudge in his ribs made him yelp and look down angrily at the blind earthbender.

"So I see you guys made up?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah we did."

"When?"

"About a month ago. Why?"

She grinned smugly and walked away, "No reason."

Zuko tilted his head and watched Toph sit at one of the tables and pop some food into her mouth. He followed her and sat next to her, grabbing one of the bean curd puffs and chewing it thoughtfully.

"Sokka and Suki will be getting here shortly. They're actually at the dock now," Toph said in between bites. "Aang and Katara wanted us all to meet in here. They have an announcement."

She smirked at the end of that sentence and Zuko rose his good brow quizzically. Then out of nowhere, Zuko found himself in a headlock. He struggled for a second but then quickly gripped the attacker's arm and threw the body over his head. The man never landed. Zuko looked up and saw Aang floating on an air scooter midair.

"ZUKO!"

Zuko chuckled and waved at the Avatar. Even as a twenty-six year old, this man acted like a child sometimes. The Avatar jumped down as Zuko stood and pulled the Fire Lord into a hug. When they pulled apart, Aang patted him on the shoulder and grinned.

"So glad you could make it!" he exclaimed with the same enthusiasm he always carried. "Where's the wife?"

As Zuko opened his mouth to speak, Toph cut him off, "At home. She's too pregnant to travel."

"You can be too pregnant to travel?" Aang turned back to Zuko, who nodded as he sat back down.

"Don't want to cause any trauma or cause early delivery. Bed rest is pretty much all they let her do."

Aang nodded in understanding and walked to the edge of the hall, where Katara was appearing. She looked around the room and rested her eyes on her husband, "Where's Sokka and Suki?"

"About to walk in," Toph supplied. That second, the Water Tribesmen and Kyoshi Warrior burst through the doors.

"HELLOOOOO AIR TEMPLE ISLAND!" Sokka shouted.

Zuko groaned as he slowly stood and shook hands with his old friend. He hugged Suki and sat back in his old spot. Toph sat next to him and looked up at Aang and Katara.

"So what's this news you wanted to tell us?"

Aang looked at Katara, who was beaming. Zuko smiled at her happiness and felt his insides warm as she looked at everyone in the group. Her eyes rested on him a little longer than everyone else and he could have sworn her smile got bigger and her eyes twinkled a little more.

She looked back at Aang and took a deep breath. Then as she turned to the group, she rested her hand on her stomach. His heart practically stopped and that warm feeling Zuko had just felt turned to ice.

"I'm pregnant."

.0.0.

_**A/N **__mwahahahahahahah!_


	2. Uncertainties

Disclaimer: I does not own da ATLA. Sowwy.

**Chapter 2**

"So… Does that mean we can't spar?"

Everyone turned to Toph, who had a wide smirk on her face. Then the entire group broke into laughter. Sokka stood and gave Katara a huge hug, then shook Aang's hand. Suki kissed Katara on the cheek and smiled widely, telling her that having a baby is one of the best things in the world. Toph punched Aang in the arm and nudged Katara in the shoulder, trying to be gentle for the mother-to-be.

But Zuko stayed sitting, staring up at his friends. He didn't know what to feel at the moment. Shocked? Yes. Scared? Yes. Worried? Most definitely. But he didn't know why.

"Zuko!"

He snapped out of his train of thought when Aang approached him. He stood and clapped the airbender on the back, giving him a hallow congratulations. He saw Katara break away from Sokka and Suki and walk towards them. Aang turned around and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he gave his wife a huge kiss on her temple.

"I hope it's an airbender," he beamed.

"You'll hope all of them are airbenders, Aang," Katara replied sarcastically. Zuko stared at the two with a soft smile. Katara noticed his silence and kicked him in the shin softly. "You thinking about her?"

He caught the knowing look in her eyes and nodded, "It's a magical thing, guys. Truly, I'm happy for you."

Katara smiled sadly and Aang continued to beam brightly. The Avatar turned around when Toph called his name and gave Katara a quick peck before bounding over to his friend. She looked up at Zuko and smiled sadly again, but he just stared at her with blank eyes.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

He kept staring at her, but nodded stiffly. Together, they headed out of the mess hall and walked across the compound to the rocky harbor facing the city. They were silent for the entirety of their walk, but as they reached the shore, Zuko felt like he was going to explode.

"Is it mine?"

"What?"

He turned and faced her, agony present in his features as he stared down his love. He couldn't take it. He knew the math. It was very plausible that the fetus she was carrying had his blood, not Aang's. She turned away and stared back at the ocean, taking a deep breath as she contemplated her answer.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"How can you not know?"

She shook her head, "Aang and I hadn't slept together in a long time. And when I came to visit you, it had been months-"

"So you only came to me because you were horny?"

Katara faced him again with tears in her eyes, "No! No, I did it because I wanted to. And I had wanted to for a long time. It's just…"

"We went down different paths and never got the chance. I get it," Zuko turned his gaze back to the ocean and the bustling city across the harbor. "What I don't get is how you don't know if it's mine. You and Aang hadn't slept together in so long, it has to be my baby."

There was silence. He looked back to her and she was chewing her bottom lip. She wasn't looking up at him, just moving her eyes anywhere but his own.

"You slept with him afterwards, didn't you?"

She nodded slowly and tears came out of her eyes, "I felt so guilty…"-Zuko scoffed and turned away-"No! Really I did!"

"Right. I was just a tool for you, is that it?" he faced her and saw the sorrow and guilt she had been feeling. He knew he should have been feeling the same, but when he thought back to laying with her and that night, he felt no regret whatsoever.

"Aang doesn't deserve someone like me," she whispered. "I'm a horrible wife for him. We only slept together once and it was when I got back. The only way we'll know who the father is when it's born. Actually, probably not until it bends…"

Zuko stared at her for a few moments then turned back to the sea, whispering, "And if its mine?"

Katara shrugged and another sob escaped her throat. The Fire Lord turned back to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting her bury her face in his chest. She sobbed quietly for a few minutes, soaking through his shirts and wetting his skin with hot tears. When she quieted down, she didn't move away. Instead she took a deep breath and nuzzled her face closer to his body, causing a shiver to run down his spine and his heart to beat faster.

"I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and rested his chin on the crown of hers, "No need to be sorry. I'm here to comfort you. As a friend. And if anyone sees us, we'll just say that you were having baby jitters and were asking me about mine."

She nodded and laughed a little bit, "Baby jitters?"

"Hey I still get them."

She squeezed his middle and sighed heavily, "You don't have to help me."

"I want to."

Katara pulled away and looked up into his eyes, "No you don't. For all we know, I could be carrying your baby. A testament of my infidelity. What will I do if Aang finds out?"

Zuko shook his head and pulled her back into a hug, "That doesn't matter right now. Whoever the father is, this baby will be loved more than any baby on the planet. I promise you."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. I mean, no matter what it will have a powerful daddy."

She chuckled and pulled away, keeping her head down as she wiped her tears away with the inside of her wrist, "You're too good for me, too."

He leaned down and looked in her eyes, speaking softly, "You are more worthy than any love I can give. Same goes for Aang. You may have been adulterous, but so was I. In all honesty, if Aang was giving you the love you deserved, you wouldn't have come to me."

"I would have anyway…" she mumbled.

He smirked and stood up straighter, "What was that?"

She looked up at him and smiled bashfully, "I was planning on visiting you for months. I didn't want to be fighting anymore. Iroh writing me and saying you were having a tough time was just my opportunity to leave."

"What exactly did Uncle tell you?"

She shrugged, "He said you were stressing out about a lot of things, me being one of those things. And he suggested that I go and have a talk with you so you didn't get in over your head. He felt that I'm the only one who can talk sense into you."

"How well that old man knows me scares me sometimes…"

Katara laughed and he joined in with her. Zuko gave her a quick hug and pecked her on the crown of her head, "Don't worry about this. We'll figure out what to do when the time comes."

She nodded and they turned around and headed back towards the temple, her arm looped with his. Toph greeted them at the door, arms crossed and a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"I told Twinkle Toes back there that Katara was asking you for some advice. I hope I was right in the matter," she winked at the duo. Zuko rolled his eyes and Katara blushed furiously as she pulled her arm away and passed the earthbender. Zuko watched as she headed towards their other friends, who had now taken up drinking some celebratory wine. Toph turned to him and smirked widely. "So what did she say? Is it yours?"

Zuko's good eye went wide and his mouth gaped open, "TOPH!"

She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture and punched his right bicep. "I think she's yours."

"She?"

"Yeah it's a girl."

"How do you- Never mind," He stared down at the Chief and smiled widely, but then turned it quickly to a frown, "We won't know whose it is until the baby is born. And if not then, until she bends."

"What if she's tan and a waterbender? What will you do then?"

He shrugged and headed towards the inside of the building, "We won't ever know, then."

.0.0.

That night, Zuko was tossing and turning in his bed, his thoughts jumping from Katara's baby and the baby about to be brought into the world back in the Fire Nation. Fire Lady Mizzouwould be devastated if she knew of his unfaithfulness. But for some reason, he didn't care. A bitter thought entered his mind and he felt like shoving it away deep in the corners of his subconscious.

_She produced you an heir. She did her job. You can sleep with other people, hell Ozai had a harem even when mom was around. What makes you think you can't, too? You're the Fire Lord._

He shook his head and rolled over, just to find himself staring into the blank eyes of Toph.

"Stop tossing and turning or I will pummel you."

"How did you get in my room without me hearing you?"

She scoffed and sat back in her seat, "Your senses are getting dull. You'd think that after all of those assassination attempts after the war you would be more keen to people sneaking in your room."

"The last time someone tried to assassinate me was ten years ago, Toph," he replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"Doesn't mean someone won't try," she smirked. "You're losing your edge, Fire Lord. What's on your mind?"

He sat up and shook his head as he stared in his lap. With a big sigh, he looked at the woman he began to call his sister, "What if the baby is mine and Aang finds out? Everything he and I worked for in the past fourteen years will crumble. I don't want the peace we worked so hard for to be shredded because we're fighting over a woman."

"You're not technically fighting over her, Zuko," Toph reasoned as she crossed her arms and legs. "She chose him, but decided to sleep with you and stay with him. Yes, being pregnant changes a lot of things, but she is going to stay with him no matter what. And if that baby _is _yours, I feel like Aang will figure out a way to peacefully settle this all."

"How so?"

"He probably will hate you for the rest of your days, but he will love that child just because it came from Katara. Because he loves her so much that he would do anything to be with her…. Even if the girl he's in love with is the one who busted him out of the iceberg. Not the one he married."

"What are you saying, Toph?"

She shrugged and leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees, "I'm saying that Katara chose Aang because she felt that was what she was supposed to do. She doesn't love him. She loves you. And frankly it bugs me that you two have been dancing around the subject since the comet passed. But she will stay with him unless he makes her leave. Which is unlikely."

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "So you're saying no matter what, everyone will be hurt in the end?"

"Not no matter what. If the baby is Aang's, you'll be the only one hurt. If the baby is yours, Aang will be the only one hurt. Katara maybe, too, but that depends on how Aang takes it."

"What if we never find out who the father is?"

"Then this will be just a little hiccup in the road of life," Toph stood and brushed some dirt off of her night gown. "You won't ever end up with Katara in the end, just because of how the world is and how the people see it. You're both married. And unless your spouse's die, you probably won't ever get to be that happy couple you could have been if either of you made a move at the right time."

She turned and left his room, but lingered in the doorway, "I could probably tell you who the father is once the baby is born judging on the heartbeat and their body structure. But unless you really want to know and take action if it's yours, I'm not telling."

.0.0.

_**A/N **__yes, I named Zuko's wife Mizzou. If we ever figure out her name and his daughter's name, I'll change them. But for now, the Fire Lady is a university in Missouri. GO TIGERS._


	3. Dropping Eaves

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 3**

They all sat at the table, eating the succulent breakfast whipped up for the important guests. Zuko was amazed every year at the elaborate measures Aang and Katara would go through in order to make this event special. It almost seemed like every year, they topped the last one. This one was no exception.

"So Zuko," Aang started as he turned to the Fire Lord, who perked up while taking a bite of fruit. "How's the family?"

Zuko swallowed and dabbed his mouth with a napkin, "Well Mizzou should be having the baby soon. She's due in a month." The father-to-be beamed. "And Azula is good. She and Chan managed to get in another the fight. The idiot doesn't get that she's one of the most powerful firebenders in the world. Chauvinist jerk just won't get his head out of the ground, so she spends a lot of time at the palace. She and my mother have been going to visit Ozai, though."

"How's that been?" Toph asked with a mouth full of food.

Zuko shrugged, "He's decent. Still an ass, but alive. My mother pities him, Azula just keeps her mouth shut. I'm afraid if she didn't he'd be dead."

He chuckled nervously and took another bite of food while the group all stared at him.

"He won't be out any time soon?" Sokka asked, slightly sarcastically.

Zuko shook his head and slumped his shoulders while rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. With a deep sigh, he replied, "Even without his bending, Ozai can be considered a threat. It hasn't been long enough since the end of his regime and the tyranny of my forefathers that he would be able to walk freely without causing some rebellions. The Fire Nation is too fragile for him to not stay behind bars. They're already apprehensive about Azula, even with the knowledge of her psychotic breakdown and recovery. Some citizens think she's going to have another episode, but she's been well behaved for a long time."

"So she hasn't been having any lapses?" Katara asked.

He rose his eyes and shook his head. After he swallowed, he rubbed his temple, "I know it's been a while and she claims to be okay enough to come back to court, but I'm still wary. Especially with her and Chan fighting all the time. Luckily mother is around or Azula would be a mess."

"I'm glad she's better," Katara said, smiling at the Fire Lord. "Now she gets to be the sister that you always deserved."

Zuko chuckled and shook his head, "Oh no, she's still a bitch to me. Just not as bad as she had been. Besides. I've got Toph to be the sister I deserve."

"Yeah because I don't try to kill you at any chance I get," Toph muttered with a full mouth, earning a low chuckle from the Fire Lord. Zuko reached over and patted her on her back and she grinned widely, showing off all of the food she had been chewing. The group laughed at her antic loudly.

"Sokka, how's life on the council?" Zuko asked the warrior.

He shrugged and smiled at Suki, "It's actually really great. We're going to be voting for a new leader, and I'm hoping it will be me."

"Don't we all?" Toph said with a smirk. "Then we get to whoop some crime boss butt together, like old times!"

Sokka chuckled and waved her off, "I won't be kicking any one's butt, Toph. I will be diplomatically delivering punishment."

Zuko rose his goblet and smirked, "Hear, hear."

Toph crossed her arms and grumbled under her breath, "Wusses."

.0.0.

"We don't have to make speeches, do we?" Sokka asked under his breath as they crossed the harbor heading into the city.

Zuko shook his head and leaned towards his friend, "Just me and Aang. You still scared of public speaking?"

The warrior nodded.

"How will you ever become Lead Councilman if you can't speak in pubic?"

"Lots of whiskey," Sokka replied flatly. Zuko laughed and patted him on the shoulder, causing him to grimace.

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as it seems."

"Coming from the guy who made an epic speech at the age of sixteen!" Toph turned around and glared at the duo, obviously suffering from seasickness again.

Zuko shrugged, "Hey some people are born with the gift."

Sokka growled and wrapped his arm around Suki's shoulders. The group watched as the city approached slowly. As they passed Aang's statue, Katara walked back to the Fire Lord. She stood to his left and nudged his shoulder with her own.

"So you excited?" she asked.

He smirked down at her and then looked up to the sky, closing his eyes and breathing in the sea air, "Depends on what you're talking about."

He dropped his gaze back to her, a mischievous glint in his eye. She pouted at him and nudged his shoulder. He smirked and turned his head over his shoulder towards her so he could whisper in her ear.

"I'm excited about plenty of things. One of them being the image of a naked waterbender in my mind."

She gasped and slapped his bicep playfully, which just made him smirk even broader.

"You'll do well to remember that I'm married," she hissed up to him with a grin.

"As am I, but that didn't stop us before," he purred back friskily as he strode away towards Toph, who was leaning over the edge of the boat, spitting up her breakfast. He rubbed her back and turned towards Katara, who was frozen in her spot, an expression of shock on her face. Then, for good measure, he winked at her. She blushed and made her way back to the bow of the ship to stand next to Aang. Seeing Katara in a curve hugging dress made his stomach twist with yearning. He just wanted to forgo everything and ravish the waterbender on the deck of the boat right then and there.

Toph stood up straight and wiped her lips with her wrist. Then she looked up to Zuko and smirked, "Don't you think that was a little overkill?"

"Hmmm?"

"You laid it on pretty thick, Sparky," she snickered. "I wasn't throwing up because of being seasick."

Zuko glared at her, knowing well she couldn't see it. "I can't help that I don't think some things through, okay?"

"Are you actually going to see her tonight?"

He leaned over the edge and sighed heavily, "Doubt it. Aang won't let her out of his sight for five minutes."

"That's true," she drawled out. "I would help, but I don't think he's going to budge now that she's pregnant."

Zuko looked over his shoulder to the front of the ferry to see Katara looking over hers right at him. They locked eyes for a few seconds then she turned away and answered a question asked by Aang. Zuko frowned and turned back to Toph and sighed, "I guess you're right."

.0.0.

After the festivities, Team Avatar made their way back to Air Temple Island. It was late at night, and the adults were tired. No longer the teens they had once been, a late night of light-hearted fun was enough to make them all slump and drag themselves back to their rooms. But for some reason even with his fatigue, Zuko couldn't sleep. He pulled himself out of bed after tossing and turning for almost an hour and decided to roam the hallways. Dressed in just his sleeping pants, he padded along the halls towards the cafeteria. After stepping out into the brisk summer evening, he took a deep breath and walked across the courtyard.

He walked through the covered walkway and stiffened when he heard voices. His old habits made him dart to the shadows and listen carefully. They were coming from one of the rooms in the tower above.

"…So I see you and Zuko are getting along again," Aang's voice said. He sounded a little perturbed, which confused Zuko. Weren't they all friends?

"Yes we did. After my trip to the palace, we settled our differences and made up."

"What kind of differences were they?"

"Why is that any of your business?" she replied a little angrily. Zuko began to feel nervous for her, as he heard the anxiety in her tone of voice.

"Well considering you hadn't spoken to each other in six years, I didn't think that one little chat over tea was going to solve it all."

Katara scoffed and there was a scooting, most likely a chair moving across the floor as she stood. "It turned out the issue at hand was just a misunderstanding. We were both under stress and acted stubbornly. You know how we both get."

"Yeah I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Another scoot, probably Aang standing now, "I remember how it was when we were still fighting during the war. The way you guys were always at each other's neck and then suddenly after you confronted your mother's killer, you guys were chummy. Like Ba Sing Se never happened and you were best friends. You told him things you wouldn't tell me, Katara. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"We have a lot in common, Aang. He understands me."

"You really don't anymore. _His_ mom is still alive."

Zuko knew that was a low blow, and by Katara's silence it obviously had been. When she spoke again, her voice was low and dangerous, "Well back then we didn't know that. And that doesn't matter. Ursa is like the mother I never had. She's so sweet to me. Being friends with Zuko got me a mother as well."

"She won't ever be a mother to you, Katara."

"Aang, she's offered to be a surrogate mother for me. I think that's good enough. And besides, what got your robes in a knot where this is suddenly an issue?"

Aang was silent.

"Are you jealous of my friendship with Zuko? Yes, I tell him things I wouldn't tell you. Because he actually listens and gives me legitimate feedback, even if it's something I don't want to hear. You? You just wait until I'm done talking and then talk about yourself. And when I ask for advice you just tell me what I want to hear, nothing helpful."

Aang was still silent.

"And I hated not speaking to him for the past six years. He's my best friend, Aang. Not Toph, not Suki. Zuko is. We've been through a lot together-"

"Like when he saved you from Azula's lightning?"

Zuko rose his hand and fingered the star-shaped scar on his chest. He took a deep breath as the memory swarmed his brain.

"Yes. And I'm in debt to him because of it. But that's not why we're friends. We just get each other. I don't know why you're so threatened by it."

"It's because I see the way he looks at you!"

"What?"

"His eyes, he just stares at you. He never looks at Mizzou like that. He adores you like no one else."

Katara was silent and Zuko could feel his heartbeat pick up. If Toph was the one in the argument, she would have stopped and told him to buzz off.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It does for him. How do I know it doesn't for you?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Actually I don't."

Zuko grimaced and pressed himself against the wall even more. He was sure Katara's wrath was about to come, but he was surprised when she stayed silent.

"How do I know that nothing happened when you went to visit him?"

She mumbled something that even Zuko's acute hearing couldn't pick up. Obviously Aang couldn't either, even at his close range, because he asked her to repeat herself.

"You don't."

Her answer was curt and cold, chilling even Zuko to his bones. He was going to be caught. Aang was going to know. Zuko was going to be dead in the next five minutes, he knew it. Before risking exposure, Zuko turned around and high-tailed it back to his room, sliding the door closed and locking it for good measure. Tomorrow, he was going to face his death.


	4. Goodbyes and Hellos

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

_**A/N **__Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! They make me smile _

**Chapter 4**

Zuko woke with heavy eyes at the false dawn. His chest felt like it had been kicked by a komodo rhino. The anxiety he felt when he tried to put himself to sleep gnawed at his heart until his exhaustion finally took over. The thought of Aang confronting him made his head spin with the fear of the Avatar's wrath.

Forcing himself out of his bed, Zuko stretched and left his room, heading for the sanctuary for early morning meditation. He was going to be leaving that afternoon to head back to the Fire Nation, so he decided to go ahead and meditate and train before breakfast with his friends.

The entire island was silent, save a chirp or two from birds. Zuko passed the stables on the way to the sanctuary and decided to stop and pay Appa a visit. When he stepped through the door, he found that he wasn't alone. Aang was laying against one of Appa's legs and was fast asleep.

At first, Aang looked like the twelve year old who saved the world all those years ago, curled up on his pet's leg and sleeping with his mouth wide open. Zuko had to stop himself from laughing, but decided instead to wake the airbender.

"Aang," he kicked the younger man in the shin. He didn't budge. Zuko groaned and knelt down in front of Aang, then shook his shoulder. "Aang wake up."

The Avatar slowly opened his eyes and focused on Zuko, sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Hi, Zuko."

"Why are you sleeping on Appa?"

Aang shook his head and leaned forward, cradling in face in his palms, "Katara and I had a fight."

Zuko sat on the hay-strewn ground and propped his elbow on his upright knee, "You want to talk about it?"

Although the Fire Lord already knew what happened, as a friend to Aang he couldn't help but be a confidant and a shoulder to lean on. Aang lifted his head and stared into Zuko's eyes, as if he was trying to find the right words to say. It made Zuko feel uncomfortable, but he tried to not convey that in his expression.

Aang took a deep breath and shook his head, "No, it's nothing."

Zuko smiled softly and stood, brushing dirt off his clothes. He extended his arm to the Avatar and jerked his head to the door, "Let's go meditate. I was on my way there anyway."

Aang looked up and smiled in return, airbending himself to his feet and brushing off his robes. He nodded and the two men left the stables and walked together to the sanctuary.

"Are you excited to go home?" Aang asked as they crossed the courtyard.

Zuko shrugged and sighed, "For the most part. I need to take care of some economic issues. I'm surprised the council even let me leave for this. But I guess being Fire Lord and one of the reasons the war ended has its advantages."

Aang chuckled slightly and stopped walking suddenly. Zuko turned and looked at the airbender as he stared blankly into the distance.

"Aang?"

"When you found out Mizzou was pregnant, how did you feel?"

Zuko walked back to his friend's side and led him to the edge of the cliff. They both sat and looked out to the sea. Taking a deep breath, Zuko shrugged again and shook his head, "I was scared. I've always had the fear that I'm going to end up like Ozai. And the thought of being a father terrifies me. But I was excited at the same time. Knowing that my baby was going to join the world soon is one of the most thrilling things I have ever felt."

Aang nodded slowly and sighed, "Why don't I feel like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… I'm excited but… It's the same excitement I felt when you told us Mizzou was expecting. It's not as intense as I thought it would be."

Zuko stared intently to the sea and breathed in the salty air, "A woman becomes a mom the minute she becomes pregnant, and a man becomes a father when he meets the child. It's normal to feel this way."

"I don't know, Zuko. This feels different."

"Is it about your fight with Katara?"

Aang lowered his gaze to his lap and shrugged heavily, "Maybe. She's keeping something from me, I know it."

Zuko remained silent as he kept his gaze to the shore beneath them. Aang's voice was pained, and his eyes hurt. He knew Katara betrayed him, but he didn't know how much. It hurt Zuko to know that he was the cause of Aang's torment, whether the airbender knew it or not.

"I know you guys are friends again… But I want to know why you were fighting before."

Zuko bristled slightly and then took a calming breath. Aang still kept his gaze on his lap, so he couldn't see Zuko's fear to reveal what happened. Luckily the Fire Lord had been taking lying lessons from his sister and Toph, so perhaps he could fool the Avatar.

"I had said something to her and it made her mad. I don't want to go into details but it was along the lines of 'I'm the Fire Lord and you're just a water peasant. My word is final.' I don't exactly remember, it was a long time ago."

Zuko chuckled nervously and waited for Aang's response, but the Avatar remained quiet.

"It was foolish of me to say something like that, knowing how Katara held grudges. But she came to me, because Iroh was worried about me. You know how she is, even if she hates someone, she will help them."

"She never hated you," Aang whispered.

"What?"

Aang lifted his head and locked eyes with Zuko, "Every year at the anniversary, I tried to get her to talk to you but she thought you were mad and didn't want to talk."

Zuko shook his head and smiled slightly, "You know how stubborn we both are…"

Aang's eyebrows furrowed and he focused more on the firebender, causing him to feel slightly uneasy, "That's what she said."

Zuko just stared back, not answering the Avatar. He felt his heart rate pick up and his hands begin to sweat. This was it. Zuko prepared for Aang to go all Avatar State on him and blow him clear off the cliff side.

After a few moments of tense silence, Aang broke the eye contact and looked back out to the sea. He sighed, "I'm worried about her. She won't tell me what's going on."

"Just let her tell you when she's ready," Zuko said as he awkwardly patted his friend on his shoulder. "She will know when it's right to say something. For now, let's go meditate and spar. Sound good?"

The airbender nodded and they both stood and walked in companionable silence to the sanctuary.

.0.0.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?"

Zuko laughed at Toph's whiney voice and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Yes, I'm sure. My country needs me," he pulled away and patted her head. "But I'll try to come back soon. You should come visit me sometime." He looked at everyone. "All of you should once Mizzou has the baby."

A murmur of agreement went through the group as Zuko kissed Toph on her temple. He moved to Sokka, grasping his forearm then pulling him into a hug, patting his back in the process. The Fire Lord then hugged Suki, kissing her temple as well. He hugged Aang, then squeezed the monk's shoulder.

"I'll be there as soon as you send me a hawk," the younger man said with a wide smile.

"We'll send them all out as soon as she goes into labor, Aang," Zuko grinned. "And I expect you to babysit, too."

Aang slumped his shoulders and looked dejected, "I guess…"

"You need practice, bud," Zuko pointed out, then shook his friend's hand and looked over his shoulder. Katara was standing behind Aang, arms crossed and smiling sadly at him. He walked around the Avatar and approached her. He returned her sad smile and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She squeezed his waist and smiled into his chest.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"Don't be a stranger," he murmured back. "You need to visit me as much as you can." He pulled away and leaned down to look in her eyes. "Everything will be okay."

Katara looked over his shoulder, he knew Aang was watching their exchange with narrowed eyes. She looked back to Zuko and nodded, reaching up and wiping some tears off her cheeks.

"Maybe Mizzou will let you stay and help her with the baby," he smiled as he stood up straight. "She knows how good you are, she probably would encourage it."

"I don't think Aang will let me…"

"Just say it's for practice," he shrugged. "And it will give you and Aang some space, considering the fight you had."

"How do you know about that?" she stared at him with slightly angered eyes.

Zuko shrugged and smiled, "Good hearing. And Aang is still my friend, despite me being the reason for your argument."

Dejectedly, she dropped her shoulders and sighed, "I'm sorry. I'll try to visit."

"And write."

Katara lifted her head and smiled, "Of course."

After another hug and a soft kiss on the crown of her head, Zuko walked away from Katara, staring hard into her eyes. He tried to convey the hurt he was feeling as he left her to go back to his home. Her eyes were watering and swimming with sadness. With a small smile, he turned away and walked up the gang plank to his ship. When he reached the deck, he looked down and smiled at his friends, once more leaving them for his duties.

He sighed and raised his arm, waving to them as the ship began to sail away. Zuko locked eyes with Katara, the blue seas on her tan face spilling over with tears. As Aang, Sokka and Suki all turned back to the temple, Toph walked over to Katara and placed a hand on her right shoulder. Zuko saw Toph lean over and say something to his love. The waterbender nodded and waved one last time before turning and walking up the dock.

With a deep sigh, Zuko turned back around and headed to his quarters. As he walked through the steels halls, the image of Katara's face flashed through his mind. He hated saying goodbye, but it was inevitable. Their affair was long over, and now they were both heading down the paths of parenthood. They would never be together, he understood and accepted that.

He had a heavy heart as he opened his door and slumped into his room. The closed the door softly and let out a shuddering sigh. He didn't want to cry. But now that he was alone, he could finally let his emotions run free. The tears fell down his face as he collapsed onto his bed. He hated it, but as he sobbed into his pillow, he couldn't help but feel some relief about this all.

Katara was in his life again, and despite the fragile line they walked along, she was going to be in it for as long as he could help it.

.0.0.

Four days later, Zuko stepped onto the dock of the capital of the Fire Nation to be greeted by his mother and sister.

"Zuzu," Azula cooed almost mockingly, causing Zuko to roll his eyes. "How was your trip?"

He approached the women and hugged his mother, kissing her cheek in the process. Then tugged a piece of Azula's bangs, making her growl and swat his hand away.

"Fire Lord Zuko, that's no way to treat your sister," Ursa scolded. "You're thirty years old, and the king of this nation. Please act like it."

Azula snickered as Zuko stared down his mother with annoyed eyes. He sighed and shook his head, "Sorry mother. And my trip was great, Azula. Thanks for asking. My friends were wondering about you."

The three headed to the carriage and climbed in single file.

"What were they asking?" Azula asked cautiously, raising a brow.

Zuko shrugged, "Curious to see how you were doing. Katara is glad to hear that you're doing well."

"Oh how is Katara?" Ursa chimed in. "I'm sad I missed her last visit." Zuko stared with wide eyes at his mother, slightly blushing at her remark. She grinned at her son and squeezed his knee. "One of the guards told me she came in the middle of the night to see you. She's a good friend."

Zuko nodded and looked out the window, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck, "Yes she is."

Azula smirked, "A _very_ good _friend_, indeed. Isn't she, Zuzu?"

Zuko turned and glared at his sister, clenching his jaw. Ursa just smiled and proceeded to steer the conversation away from the waterbender, asking the Fire Lord how the celebration went. Zuko regaled them with the details, recounting his speech and how they all had a thrilling time. He avoided talking about the news of Katara's pregnancy, knowing that Azula would probably taunt him about it. She knew of his old love for her, and would constantly remind him of how he lost the woman he loved to the Avatar. She saw how they interacted on the day of the comet, and how close they were when she joined him and his friends to find their mother. Azula was just perceptive like that.

When they reached the palace, Zuko climbed out of the carriage first. The guards and servants kowtowed to him as he straightened his posture. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his wife standing on the stairs of the palace, hand resting on her swollen belly.

He smiled and headed straight for her. He climbed the stairs and gave her a chaste kiss once he reached her step.

"You should be in bed, Mizzou," he said firmly.

She waved him off and grasped his hand, leading him into the palace. "Well considering that I'm on the way to the infirmary, I thought I could take a little break and see my husband arrive before I go deliver our baby."

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Mizzou, who had a broad smile on her slender and pale face. He looked into her gray eyes as they twinkled with excitement.

"You're…."

"I had my first contraction about ten minutes before you arrived," she grinned. "Now I'm going to go to the hospital wing so I can have your heir."

Zuko was shocked for a few seconds, the news rattling through his brain. He was exhausted from the trip, but now a new spark of energy ran through his veins. His smiled widened and he pulled her into a hug, making sure to be careful with her belly.

"You're having the baby?"

She nodded, "I'm having the baby."

He kissed her temple and smiled into her hair. After a few moments of silent hugging, he sighed, "We should probably get you to the hospital…."

"That would be a good idea," she snickered. Zuko grasped Mizzou's hand and led her briskly through the palace, exclaiming to everyone they passed that she was going to have the baby. He was exuberant, so thrilled that he was going to be a father. The doubts he had before were gone, replaced with the excitement of the moment.

Mizzou was led into the room without Zuko. Even as the Fire Lord, he wasn't allowed in the birthing area. Ursa and Azula both visited, but didn't stay long. Ursa insisted on Zuko getting some rest, but he refused. He was too excited about the baby that was being brought into the world. He mind swarmed with the thoughts of his baby and wife. How much things had changed in the past month. Just a few weeks ago, he was miserable. Now, he was full of love. For his incoming baby…

And the baby his best friend is going to have in eight months.

His grin turned to a frown as he thought of Katara. The baby his best friend was carry could very well be his, just like the one Mizzou was bringing into the world right now. As much as Zuko wanted to deny it, by sleeping with Katara he had acted just like his father. Mizzou trusted him and he went behind her back, just like Aang trusted Katara. At that moment, Zuko felt like dirt.

"Fire Lord Zuko?"

He lifted his head and looked into the eyes of a nurse. She was smiling deeply at him, eyes warm and excited.

"She's here."

Zuko stood slowly and his mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out.

"Lady Mizzou is ready for you."

He swallowed and nodded, then followed the nurse through the hall towards his wife's room. As he crossed the threshold, he saw her cradling a small bundle. His throat tightened as she looked up and smiled weakly at him. Her raven hair stuck to her forehead, her grey eyes sparkling with love. Zuko approached slowly and kept his eyes on the bundle in her arms.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Mizzou whispered as he stopped at her side, still keeping his eyes on the bundle. "I present to you your daughter."

Zuko's eyes widened as Mizzou moved the bundle and revealed the baby's face. Her skin was like porcelain, dark hair matted against her soft skin. He reached out slowly to touch her, but Mizzou lifted the baby into his arms. Tentatively, he lifted the light bundle into the crook of his arms. She was swaddled in a deep red blanket, hooding her head and keeping her warm. She squirmed a little before opening her tiny eyes, revealing the same gold tone as her father.

Zuko's eyes watered as he smiled down at her. She cooed and closed her eyes as she yawned and cuddled closer to his warm chest.

"What are we going to call her?" Mizzou whispered.

Zuko kept his eyes on the baby's angelic face and began rocking her gently. With a thick throat and watering eyes, he looked at his wife and smiled. "What about Zena?"

"Princess Zena… I like it," Mizzou sighed and laid back into the bed, closing her eyes and smiling softly. "She's going to be strong like her daddy."

Zuko's eyes went wide and he looked back down to his daughter. She was sleeping now, just like her mother. He kept staring at her, the emotions of the moment flooding through him. The doubt he felt before was gone, replaced by the warming joy that enveloped his heart.

_A woman becomes a mother when she becomes pregnant, and a man becomes a father when he meets the child._

His own words made him smile and the tears fall down his cheeks. Nothing could ruin this moment, a father holding his newborn baby.

"Hello, little Zena," he murmured to the bundle in his arms. "I'm Fire Lord Zuko. And I'm your daddy."

.0.0.

_**A/N **__awww daddy Zuko!_

_I promise that once they reveal the names of Zuko's wife and daughter, I'll change them in this story. But for now, these are what I came up with. _

_Thank you Dazzler55 for being my beta and giving me the Princess's name. _


	5. Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

**Chapter 5**

.0.0.

_Zuko-_

_I'm so happy for you! Zena is a beautiful girl. She takes well after her daddy, especially her bright gold eyes. I hope to come visit again soon. Maybe the palace physicians can check on me and see how everything is going. Then I can stay and play with your beautiful baby!_

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Love, Katara_

.0.0.

_Katara-_

_You are way too enthusiastic for your own right. Mizzou says she would love if you came and helped with the baby. She thinks getting some practice would be good for you, just because she thinks that you and Aang will have a whole litter like Sokka and Suki. I told her it's a Water Tribe thing. Thankfully, she understands. We're officially announcing Zena as the Crown Princess in a couple of weeks. You should bring Aang and celebrate with us. I'm pretty sure he could have some Avatar duties in the area to attend to. Mizzou will be busy with the baby. Perhaps you and I could feed the turtle ducks._

_Expecting your visit,_

_Zuko._

.0.0.

_Zuko-_

_You're not very subtle. If Sokka had read this letter, he'd be flying or sailing to you and kicking your butt until the comet comes again. He STILL uses that phrase when he visits Aang and I. It's gross._

_Aang probably wouldn't be able to make the announcement, but I would love to come. He's got some things to do in the city. And he was planning on visiting Ba Sing Se at some point in time. _

_He's actually not wanting me to travel much. Something along the lines of "you can be too pregnant to travel." You wouldn't have anything to do with that thought in his nomadic head, would you?_

_I need names though. I think you're creative enough, help me!_

_Love, Katara_

.0.0.

_Katara-_

_I'm flattered that you're asking for my help._

_I think it should be Kya if it's a girl. And I dare you to name it Bumi if it's a boy._

_Zuko._

.0.0.

_Zuko-_

_Why Bumi? I feel like if the child grew up and asked us who he was named after, he would be freaked out if we told him it was a crazy king._

_Katara_

.0.0.

_Kat-_

_Crazy, mad genius king. There's a difference. Besides, Bumi was Aang's friend. I think that counts for something. Oh and Mizzou says you left your gold hair comb I got you for the celebration here. Is there something you're trying to tell me?_

_Zuko._

.0.0.

_Zuko-_

_I didn't mean to, I swear! I realized I left it after I was halfway home. I'll make sure to grab it the next time I visit. The physician that took care of Mizzou wants me to help out in the infirmary. He says that my skills as a healer might come to use and he wants to take advantage. Though I don't think Aang wants me to. He's still suspicious._

_Katara_

.0.0.

_K-_

_I would be surprised if he wasn't. But, nothing happened the last time you were here. So he has nothing to worry about. _

_For now._

_Z_

.0.0.

_Zuko-_

_What's with the abbreviations? Too lazy to write out my name completely? _

_Katara_

.0.0.

_No, too busy. I don't have time to correspond to every one of your letters with your full name, let alone the formalities I'm supposed to use in letters. You're lucky I like you or I'd go all Fire Lord on your pregnant ass and demand you address your letters properly. _

_I think the man at the hawkery thinks something is going on between us. Shall I fire him or just let the old man believe his own stories?_

.0.0.

_**Fire Lord **__Zuko-_

_I apologize for my lack of formalities in previous letters. I just assumed that as a personal friend to the Fire Lord and being the one who saved his life, I should be able to call him whatever the hell I want._

_**Master **__Katara_

.0.0.

_Is that the hormones talking? You are getting pretty far along._

.0.0.

_Zuko-_

_No that's all me. I may be 6 months pregnant, but those hormones haven't affected me at all. Don't listen to anything Aang or Sokka says, they're liars._

_I would also like to invite you, Mizzou and Princess Zena to the Air Temple Island in three months for when I have the baby. The due date is, shockingly, the anniversary of Ba Sing Se. _

_Ironic, huh?_

_Love, Katara._

.0.0.

_Katara-_

_We will gladly be there. But I must warn you: Zena is a menace. She gets into everything. She pulled my beard so hard that I thought my face was going to be ripped off. Uncle thought it was funny. He sends his best wishes and hopes to see you soon. He's already back at his tea shop. He just stopped by to see his granddaughter._

_Please don't remind me about that. I still grovel at your feet when you bring it up. I'M SORRY!_

_And why do you address the end of your letters with "love"? _

_Zuko_

.0.0.

_Zuko-_

_I'll try to visit when I'm done with the baby and we can travel. I miss that old cook more than you know. Well you probably know…_

_I will remind you until the day I die or you can go back and time and make the right decision._

_I end it with "love" because I love you._

_LOVE, Katara._

.0.0.

_Katara-_

_You play with my heart, and I hate it. _

_I look forward to seeing you in a week. I have gifts for you and your husband. _

_By the way, Zena misses you. She found our portrait from two years ago and kept pointing to you. It's so adorable I might die…_

_Don't tell anyone I said that._

_Seriously, the Fire Lord can't say "adorable"._

_I wish I could erase this ink…_

_Love, Zuko._

.0.0.

_Zuko-_

_I can't wait to see you either. I miss you and the girls terribly._

_Adorable? Really? Fire Lord Zuko said adorable. I think I might frame that letter._

_Not just because you said "adorable"_

_Love, Katara_

_P.S. I'm nervous about the baby. And I know you're nervous, too. But I want to let you know that whatever happens, I hope that you will love this baby. I love Zena so much and I hope that when my baby is born, you can love it no matter what the...situation might be._

.0.0.

_Katara-_

_I will love that baby like I love you._

_Zuko._

.0.0.


	6. Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

**Chapter 6**

The late spring sun beat down on Zuko as he stood on the bow of his ship. His eyes were closed as the salty sea air brushed against his warmed skin. Every once in a while, a spray of mist would splash him, cooling his body. It was soothing in a way, reminding him of his years living at sea. It had been so long since he openly admitted to enjoying his residence in a ship. It was freeing and he was in control. For the most part.

Now, he was sailing the open sea, almost with the same mission. Instead of hunting the Avatar, he was sailing to his home for the birth of the airbender's first child. Or what they hoped it would be.

The guilt of his slip-up with Katara troubled him frequently. Especially when he looked at Mizzou or Zena. He betrayed them both in a way, Mizzou more than the princess. He had a moment of weakness, one that the aftershocks still made his stomach drop with culpability.

If the baby Katara was about to give birth to was his, he would have to face the wrath of the Avatar and most likely the waterbender's brother. Sokka knew of Zuko's crush back when the war ended, but the warrior and his betrothed knew not to press the issue.

"_Zuko?"_

_The Fire Lord turned around from gazing at the garden, where his mother was kneeling next to the water with his sister. The two women were feeding the turtleducks, Azula carefully letting Ursa lead the birds to their feet. Zuko raised his eyebrow at his friend and stepped to his right, letting Sokka stand next to him against the railing._

"_What's going on, Sokka?"_

_The warrior sighed and leaned against the railing, "I want to know what happened when you and Katara fought Azula."_

_Zuko rose his good brow and stared at him, "Why do you want to know that?"_

_Sokka sighed and stood up straight, locking eyes with the firebender, "She won't tell me. She hasn't even told Aang everything. She just said you and Azula fought an Agni Kai, then you tried to redirect lightning and it didn't work so she had to fight the psychotic bitch- Sorry."_

_Zuko waved his hand and then with the same hand rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, "What do you want to know?"_

_Sokka shrugged, "I think she's leaving something out. I wouldn't guess you to be someone to mess up something as simple as lightning redirection."_

_Zuko breathed out and turned to fully face his friend, "Azula aimed the lightning at Katara."_

_Sokka widened his eyes and turned his body as well, "So… You jumped in the way of it?"_

_Zuko nodded slowly and then turned his head to look at his sister, "Azula saw her and knew that Katara couldn't defend herself against lightning. So I ran and tried to redirect it but didn't have any footing and I just absorbed the majority of it instead."_

"_So you saved her life?"_

_Zuko kept his eyes on the women in the garden and nodded._

_Sokka shifted and turned to look at Azula as well. After a few minutes of silence, Sokka whispered, "Thank you."_

"_Hmm?"_

_The men locked eyes and Sokka smiled, "For saving her. Thank you."_

_Zuko sighed and dropped his gaze to his feet, "I would do anything for her. I'd do it again if I had to."_

_Sokka was silent but nodded once, keeping his eyes on the Fire Lord. The younger man was assessing him, and it made Zuko nervous. Speaking to Katara's brother about how he saved her life was unnerving in a way, only because he thought Katara had told their friends everything._

"_And then she healed me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her."_

_Zuko's voice was barely audible, cracking at the end. He kept his gaze low, purposely avoiding the fierce stare he felt on the top of his head. He knew Sokka was thinking about the right thing to say. And it scared the young Lord for some reason._

"She _wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for _you._"_

_Zuko lifted his head and locked eyes with his friend. They were so similar to his sister's, it was scary. Though Sokka looked more like their father than Katara did. Zuko assumed she was close to a dopple ganger of their mother, which saddened the firebender. Though in the eyes, the siblings shared the same cerulean hue that glistened in any lighting._

"_Like I said," Zuko said in his low and raspy voice. "I'd do it again if I had to."_

_Sokka smiled softly in understanding, then nodded once as he clasped Zuko on his shoulder, "That's what I thought."_

The ship bumped against a wave and Zuko opened his eyes. The sun had moved in the sky since he had begun daydreaming. The breeze was starting to cool, signaling the approaching twilight. Zuko's eyes focused and he spotted on the horizon a slight change.

"Fire Lord Zuko?"

He turned and locked eyes with Admiral Jee, his trusted first-hand from his days of banishment. The man saluted him and Zuko waved him off with a slight smile, "Yes, Jee?"

Jee smiled and lowered his hand, "We should be arriving at Air Temple Island within the next two hours. Shall I inform the Fire Lady?"

Zuko shook his head and turned all the way around to face the Admiral, "No need. I'll take care of it. Though, I would like you to send a hawk to warn them of our arrival. I'm sure Avatar Aang is already on edge enough as it is. A spontaneous appearance of a Fire Nation ship might spook the man."

Jee chuckled slightly, "More on edge than yourself, sir?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and huffed out a stream of smoke, "I think you would do best to keep silent about what you know, Admiral."

Jee bowed to Zuko and straightened with a slight smirk on his face, "Will do, sir." The man went to leave but looked over his shoulder and spoke to the Fire Lord with a quiet tone, "I do recall you tying the girl to a tree. Iroh and I just thought it would have happened sooner."

He quickly retreated with Zuko's wide eyes staring at his back. The firebender cleared his throat and shook his head, wearing a small grin. After his coronation, Jee had become a reliable confidant, as well as a friend, despite Zuko's treatment to the man during his banishment. Jee was always a good soldier, and now he was a good comrade. Though the man was retiring that year, and that made Zuko a little sad.

Zuko headed inside the main tower of the ship, weaving through the halls to get to his quarters. When he opened the door, he spotted Mizzou sleeping on the bed with Princess Zena cradled against her body. His heart warmed at the sight and he smiled widely. He tip toed to the mattress and kneeled down so his face was level with hers.

He woke her with a soft kiss to her temple. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled softly when she saw him. He returned the smile and placed a hand on her waist, "We should be getting to the island soon. I have to go order the men around for a bit, but I wanted to let you know. Go back to sleep."

Mizzou looked at him and nodded in understanding. As he stood, she spoke to him, "Are you excited?"

Zuko rose his eyebrow and tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"To see her."

His heart stopped and he felt the blood drain from his face. He swallowed thickly and regained his composure by clearing his throat and shrugging, "I guess. It's always exciting to see friends after so long."

Mizzou sat up slightly and stared at him with skeptical eyes, "But I asked if you were excited to see _her_. Not all of them."

He sighed and his shoulders dropped. She always knew how to see through him, and it irked him entirely. He wanted to reply honestly, and his heart told him he needed to. But his brain said that she already knew enough, however much that may be. He didn't want to hurt his wife more than he already unintentionally had.

"Yes, I am," he skirted around. "She's my best friend and she's about to have a baby. I'm very happy to see her."

Mizzou nodded once with disbelieving eyes. She laid back down and snuggled closer to their baby, starting at him with narrowed eyes and then closed them slowly, "Just wake me when we get there."

Zuko nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He went through the halls and exited the tower. The afternoon sun and air hit him full force and he exhaled the breath he had been holding. His uneasiness about the day was starting to finally catch up to him.

He was in love with Katara. She was having a baby. Which may or may not be his. How much his wife knew about the situation was unknown to him at the moment. He was heading to what may be his doom or his heartbreak.

Why his heartbreak, he didn't know. Did he _want _the baby to be his? Did Zuko _want _the waterbender's child to be his flesh and blood?

A small voice in his head answered the question with the most certain and clear tone.

_Yes._

.0.0.

Zuko saw Aang waiting on the dock for their arrival. His face was bright and excited to see the Fire Lord, grinning ear to ear as the ship dropped anchor. Zuko stepped down the plank to meet his friend, who was rapidly approaching with arms outstretched.

"Zuko!" Aang exclaimed as he wrapped his arms over the Fire Lord's shoulders. "You're just in time! The doctor says Katara should be going into labor any day now."

Zuko chuckled and patted the Avatar on the back, "Well let's hope so. We can't spare too long because they guessed the day wrong."

They separated and Aang looked over Zuko's shoulder to see Mizzou approach them, holding a wide awake Zena in her arms.

"Is this her?"

Zuko nodded as Aang walked around the Fire Lord, keeping his eyes on the Princess. Her bright gold eyes were wide as she stared at him. His smile widened when she wrapped her arms around Mizzou's neck.

"Hello, little one," Aang cooed to her. "My name is Aang. I'm the Avatar. Your daddy is my best friend."

Zuko stiffened and felt himself pale slightly. It didn't go unnoticed, because Mizzou raised her eyebrows but remained quiet. Aang was letting Zena hold his fingers, wiggling them around and causing her to giggle. Aang's eyes were twinkling as they played. He looked up at Mizzou and silently asked if he could hold the baby. The Fire Lady nodded and handed her over, letting Aang prop the baby on his hip. Zena looked a little apprehensive at first, but then gripped her legs on his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. The group began heading down the deck towards the temple.

"She's got quite a grip, Zuko," Aang laughed.

Zuko shrugged and grinned, "She's like her father."

Mizzou chuckled and stood at Zuko's side, but not touching him. She looked at Aang with soft eyes and sighed, "Yes, she does. The day she begins bending will be the day he spends more time with her. Maybe she can burn off that atrocious beard."

"Hey!" Zuko stroked his goatee and frowned. "I take much offense to that."

"I thought you weren't going to grow a beard, Zuko," Aang asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Zuko hated that look. They had discussed in the past Zuko growing facial hair like Aang and Sokka had, but he was adamant on keeping his jaw clean. Having a beard would make him look too much like Ozai, and he wanted to distinguish himself from his father's image, more than just the scar on his face.

He shrugged and jutted out his jaw, "The girls made me change my mind. But I think Zena is going to convince me to get rid of it soon."

The group all laughed. Mizzou patted Zuko's shoulder and turned to Aang, "Azula said he couldn't pull it off. I think he only did it to prove her wrong. Though I do think Ozai about peed himself when he saw it."

Aang widened his eyes, "Why do you say that?"

Zuko groaned and rubbed his eyes, "He said that children shouldn't have facial hair."

Aang laughed at that, Mizzou joined in earning a harsh glare from the Fire Lord. He huffed and strode in front of the two, but continued to listen to their conversation.

"I'm just glad he didn't grow sideburns like Iroh. I don't think he could pull it off," Mizzou giggled.

"Can he even _grow _sideburns?" Aang whispered. Zuko bristled but continued walking ahead of them. They reached the threshold of the temple and Katara was there to meet them, full belly and a bright smile as she rested eyes on the Fire Lord. He returned the smile and opened his arms wide for her. She waddled over and wrapped her small arms around his middle.

"Hello, Fire Lord."

"Hello, Master Katara."

They pulled apart and she looked behind him and smiled brightly at the baby in Aang's arms, "Well, hello Princess Zena! How's the most beautiful little girl in the world?"

The baby reached out to her and clenched her tiny hands open and closed. Katara pulled her out of Aang's grip and the little girl hugged the waterbender's neck.

"She spoils her so much," Zuko whispered to Aang. "Good luck with yours."

Aang chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. The group went inside, settling in the common area that overlooked the harbor. Zuko relaxed on the cushion closest to the window, Mizzou sat demurely to his left, like they did in the throne room. Aang laid down on three separate cushions across from the royal couple. Katara remained standing with Zena in her arms, nestled against her neck.

"Is she walking yet?" she asked to Zuko.

He shook his head and smiled up to her, "She's crawling, though. But I'm surprised she's not trying to talk to you yet. We have deep conversations all the time."

The group laughed at his dry remark and Zena squirmed in Katara's grip, causing the woman to shift uncomfortably and groaning out loud. Aang stood quickly and took the baby from her arms and handing her to her parents. Zuko looked up with concern and Mizzou cooed to her child.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked worriedly.

Katara nodded and groaned again as she held her stomach, "It's nothing. Just a little tightening."

Mizzou straightened up and stared at the waterbender, "Have you been getting these often?"

"Not really," Katara took a deep breath and relaxed. "They've been coming every once in a while since this morning."

Mizzou and Zuko turned and stared at each other, eyes wide and smiles wider. Aang and Katara gazed at them questionably and the Avatar tilted his head. Mizzou handed Zena to the Fire Lord and stood, brushing her robes off and smiling brightly at the waterbender.

"You're in labor."

.0.0.

Zuko and Aang were in the sitting room, anxiously awaiting for the baby to be born, both pacing for different reasons. Aang was excited for the birth, hoping the baby Katara was about to bring into the world was an airbender so he could pass on his legacy. And no longer be the last of his people.

Zuko was anxious and scared. He prayed to Agni and any other God and Spirit he could think of that the baby wasn't golden eyed or a firebender. Secretly, he hoped the girl looked exactly like her mother. He also prayed that Toph was wrong and it was a boy. A non-bending boy with tan skin and blue eyes. So they would never know who the father was and he could be in the dark for the rest of his life.

He knew that, no matter what, he would love that child. Aang's or his, he knew that he was going to care about that baby like Katara did for Zena. That baby was going to be the most loved, even with its most likely unknown heritage.

Mizzou came into the room with her arms hugging her middle. Zuko looked up and grinned crookedly at his wife. She smiled back and spoke softly, "Zena is asleep. The midwife helping Katara says she's ready to push." Aang started heading out of the room, but Mizzou held up her arm. "Sorry, no men allowed. I'm not even allowed in the room."

Aang sighed dejectedly and sat down on one of the cushions. He huffed out irritably, "How long is it going to take?"

Zuko leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "Have patience. These things take time. You can't rush it."

Aang glared at the Fire Lord and childishly stuck out his tongue. Mizzou giggled and patted the airbender on the back, "Zuko had to wait almost an entire day before I finally had Zena. And he was doing that all right after getting off his ship."

"I think it's an omen, Mizzou," Zuko sighed. "I show up on a boat; people have babies."

Aang and Mizzou both laughed and he grinned cheekily. Their discussion was cut short when one of the acolytes came into the room.

"Avatar Aang," she bowed and Aang stood up. "The baby is here."

Aang's eyes went wide as he stared at the woman. He nodded and she left, leaving him to stare at blank space. He turned to Zuko and Mizzou, who both smiled and nodded encouragingly. He gulped and left the room, following to where the acolyte had headed. Zuko and Mizzou stood in silence before the Fire Lady turned to him and crossed her arms.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Zuko narrowed his eyes at her and mimicked her stance. They glared at each other for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I know the math," she spoke lowly. "I think it's awfully coincidental that she's having a baby nine months after she came to visit you at the palace."

Zuko bristled and pursed his lips, "You knew about that?"

"Don't think me as stupid, Zuko. Servants talk. Though my suspicions have been confirmed after taking in your behavior."

His shoulders dropped and he lowered his gaze to his feet, "I'm sorry, Mizzou."

"How long?"

Zuko raised his head and stared in her gray eyes, "What?"

"How long have you been in love with her?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Fifteen years."

Mizzou uncrossed her arms and her expression softened, "Does anyone else know?"

He nodded without opening his eyes, "Everyone but Aang knows. I told myself that I wouldn't act on it because of his feelings for her. She didn't even know until she came to visit. We all knew it wouldn't work so I wanted to save either of us from the hurt."

"Did Mai know before she left you?" her tone was hallow and blank.

Zuko opened his eyes and stared at her. Mizzou's face was surprisingly calm and unhurt, but her tone said otherwise. He sighed and nodded again, "She found out from Azula about what happened during the comet and she demanded answers, especially after knowing how good of friends we were and all of the things we've been through together."

Mizzou just stared at him, her eyes empty. Then she spoke in a low whisper, "Is it yours?"

Zuko sighed and shrugged, "After she left the palace and came back here, she and Aang slept together. There's no way to know unless the baby bends or looks like me."

Mizzou put an open hand on his shoulder and he furrowed his brow in confusion. She recoiled her arm and exhaled loudly, "Well considering the situation, I have every right to want to kill you for what you did. But seeming how you feel about her, I can't make you hurt more than you already have the past fifteen years." She stepped away and headed to the doorway, but turned and looked him in the eyes intensely. "Don't think of this as over. I care about you, too Zuko."

"And I care about you, Mizzou," he choked out.

She relaxed and a small smile graced her lips, "I don't think anything I could do would be worse than what you are feeling now. And I'm not going to leave you. Because of Zena. But I don't think you should be expecting anymore heirs anytime soon."

Mizzou wheeled around on her heels and left the room, heading to their guest chambers. Zuko stared at the doorway, frozen in his spot. Dread filled his system as he mulled over her words. Mizzou was too good of a woman for her own right, and he wronged her immensely. He never had the chance to beg for her forgiveness, even though he knew he didn't deserve it.

With a sigh, he decided to head to the birthing room and see his friends and their baby. He would have plenty of time to speak with Mizzou on their way home. And considering she said she wasn't leaving, he would have plenty of time to grovel for forgiveness.

When he rounded the corner, he spotted a few acolytes standing in the doorway of the room, smiling widely to the family inside. Zuko decided to give them a few moments, so he began to take a step back away from the crowd.

"Zuko…"

He heard Katara say his voice softly. The acolytes in the doorway parted and he got a better view of the room. Katara was laying on the bed, cradling the baby in her arms. Aang was sitting on the edge of the mattress, arm draped over her shoulder and looking up at the Fire Lord with a bright smile.

_This is a good sign. _

Zuko stepped into the room and cleared his throat quietly. Aang stood up and kissed Katara on the crown of her head and walked to Zuko. They grasped forearms and Zuko whispered his congratulations. The Avatar left the room after mumbling something about sending messengers to Sokka, Toph, and Hakoda.

The Fire Lord watched as he left the room, the air acolytes following him away. Slowly, he turned back around and faced Katara. Her hair was messy and pressed against her head. She looked exhausted but incredibly blissful.

With a smile, he walked to her side and sat at the edge of the bed where Aang had once been just minutes before.

"So…"

Katara looked up from the baby and smiled, "It's a girl."

He smiled and nodded, "What did you name her?"

Her smile grew warmer as she looked back down to the blue –swaddled bundle. Softly, she murmured, "Kya. Like my mother."

"And what I suggested," he added with a wry smirk. Katara raised her gaze to him and shook her head as she grinned tiredly at him. He scooted closer and held out his arms, "May I hold her?"

She nodded and handed Zuko the bundle, carefully placing her head in the crook of his arm. The seasoned father adjusted her and stared down at her tan face. Kya definitely looked like her mother, as far as he could tell. Her skin was the same dusky tone as Katara's and her whispy hair that framed her face was dark brown as well. The only thing he couldn't tell was the same was her eyes.

As if she read his mind, Katara whispered, "Her eyes are blue."

Zuko looked up and stared blankly at her, trying to figure out what to say. He honestly had no words to describe how he was feeling. In his arms was possibly his child, but they probably would never know unless the blue-eyed beauty starts firebending. He hated being in the dark, and if Aang knew of the situation he probably would be going crazy with uncertainty. Zuko surely was feeling that way.

"So…" he drawled out, then looked back down at the baby and rocked her slowly in his arms. "We'll never know."

He felt Katara shift and lift up her arm and place her hand on his knee. He looked up and stared in her eyes again, searching for the answer in the blue depths he had come to love so much for half of his life. Slowly, she shook her head and pulled her arm away. Crestfallen, he stood and gracefully placed the baby back in her arms.

"You should get some rest," he whispered hoarsely, as if something was caught in his throat. "You had a long day. You'll need to keep up your strength to deal with the little one."

He turned away and began heading out when her small voice stopped him.

"I hope she's yours."

He froze mid-stride and stared without focus at the wall beyond the doorway. He didn't dare move or make a sound, thinking that if he did the spell of the moment and her words would shatter all around him. Deep down, he felt the same way. He wanted Kya to be his daughter. Just so he could say the fierce love he felt for Katara wasn't an empty end. He wanted proof that his love for her was stronger than any love Aang had ever tried to give her.

Zuko wanted to win.

Slowly, he turned around and faced her. There were tears in her eyes and some had already fallen down her cheeks and chin. He swallowed thickly and bowed to her, placing his left hand on his heart and then looked up into her eyes.

"If it's what you want to believe," he murmured. "Then let that be the truth you tell yourself."

He stood up straight and smiled one last time before turning and leaving the room. He hastily made his way through the halls towards his chambers. When he entered the room, Mizzou was sitting on the edge of their bed and staring into Zena's crib as she chewed on her fingernails. The noise of the door opening jolted her from her thoughts and she looked into his eyes.

She must have seen the hurt he had been feeling because she stood and quickly came to him, pulling him into a deep hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he squeezed her middle closer to his body. As he buried his face in her shoulder, he let out a shaking breath and slumped his shoulders.

"You were right," he whispered into her skin.

"Hmm?"

"There's nothing you could _ever_ do that would make me feel worse than I feel right now."

.0.0.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

**Epilogue**

_120 ASC_

A knock on his door made Zuko look up from his paper work. Turning around and gazing at the sun outside, he guessed he had only been working for a few hours.

"Enter."

The door opened and Mizzou walked in, Zena standing behind her. Zuko smiled at the duo and stood up from his desk. Zena ran around from behind Mizzou's legs and jumped into her father's arms. He lifted her up and propped her on his hip.

"So what's going on, ladies?" he said as he grinned at Zena.

"Mommy got a letter!" the princess exclaimed.

He raised his good brow and looked over to his wife, "Is that so? Who's it from?"

Mizzou unrolled the scroll and sat on the couch against the wall. She cleared her throat and read it out loud:

"_Fire Lady Mizzou-_

_I am certain you are aware of the upcoming anniversary for the end of the war. I think it would be splendid if we got our families together and had a nice relaxing weekend at Ember Island before going back to Republic City for the festivities. Kya and Bumi are practically begging to see Uncle Hotman and Princess Zena._

_Aang sends his best wishes and we hope to hear from you soon!_

_Katara."_

Mizzou looked up from the scroll with a wide grin, "So what do you think?"

Zuko feigned deep thought as Zena began bouncing against his hip. She gripped his shoulder guards and pulled them back and forth, "Please daddy! I miss Kya! I want to play with all of them!"

Zuko stared at his daughter with narrowed and playful eyes then set her down on the ground. He stared at Mizzou, whose eyes widened in anticipation. He shrugged and ruffled Zena's topknot, "I guess we can do it."

Both females squeaked in excitement and hugged the Fire Lord, causing him to groan with the pressure. Mizzou shooed Zena out of the room and turned to him as she stood in the doorway.

"I'll send a hawk their way as soon as I can. Think this weekend will be good?"

He nodded and stepped towards her, "I think that gives us all enough time."

He kissed her on her cheek and she left the room. Slowly, Zuko turned around and walked to the window, gazing out to the gardens. With a huge sigh, a grin grew on his face in the thought of their vacation. This was just what they needed.

.0.0.

Like the old days during the war, Zuko sat on the roof of the Ember Island beach house, looking out towards the ocean. He was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his friends on Appa. When the reply letter arrived, Zuko was surprised that Katara said they were going to be riding the flying bison in. He knew Appa was getting old and he almost feared that he wouldn't be able to make the trip, especially with the extra cargo he would be carrying. There would be Aang, Katara, Kya, Bumi, and baby Tenzin on the bison. Sokka, Suki, Rin, Yue, and Sika would be arriving on a ship along with Toph, Haru, and their baby Lin.

Zuko watched as the sun set over the horizon, feeling at peace as the last of the sunlight fell beneath the ocean. He took a deep breath and stretched his stiff limbs. He felt incredibly old as he thought about the fact that it's been twenty years since he last sat here and watched the sunset. And the last time he did it was with Katara on the eve of leaving for going to fight Azula.

That night they had been talking about the upcoming fight. He had honestly been terrified. Thinking about going to their doom scared him stiff. Plus, they had no idea that Aang was going to run away after they went inside.

"Daddy?"

He turned around and saw Zena standing against the window. He smiled and motioned her to climb out and sit next to him. Carefully, she pulled herself through the window and sat demurely against his right side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She snuggled against him and sighed.

"Why are you sitting out here, daddy?"

Zuko chuckled and looked down at Zena, whose eyes were looking out at the ocean. He said softly, "I used to come out here when we stayed here during the war."

"Was mommy here with you?"

He shook his head, "No but Aunt Katara, Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, Aunt Toph, and Uncle Aang were. We stayed here for a couple weeks before the Great Comet came."

"And then you and Aunt Katara went and fought Aunt Zula."

He looked down at his daughter with wide eyes and frowned, "Who told you that?"

She shrugged, "Aunt Zula did. She says Aunt Katara saved your life."

Zuko smiled and nodded, "That she did. Aunt Zula shot Daddy with lightning. Aunt Katara beat Aunt Zula and then healed me. She's the reason you're here."

"Didn't you save her from the lightning?"

He nodded but then smirked down at her, "How do you know all of this, sweetie?"

She shrugged again, "During training, Aunt Zula tells me stories. She told me about Ba Sing Se. She says she used to be bad. And that you were, too."

He frowned and dropped his shoulders, "Yes, I was."

"But you became good."

"I did."

"And Grandpa forgave you after he broke out of prison."

Zuko chuckled and pulled Zena closer to him, "Yes, he did. Did you know I worked at his tea shop for a while?"

Zena pulled away and looked up at her father with large eyes, "Really?"

Zuko nodded and squeezed her shoulder, "That's right. We lived in Ba Sing Se for a couple months. Then I came back home for a while. Then I decided to help out Uncle Aang with his destiny."

"And what was that?"

Zuko shook his head and looked back out to the ocean, "I'll tell you some other time, honey. I think it's best you're a little older before I tell you about our adventures. I'm going to have a word with your Aunt Azula about telling you stories, though."

Zena giggled and snuggled closer to him. A loud groan in the distance made both of them straighten up and stare out into the sky. A black dot was barely distinguishable against the darkening sky, but it was unmistakably Appa. Zuko pulled Zena up and pushed her inside. She climbed through the window and turned towards him.

"Daddy, aren't you coming?"

He shook his head and stood up, "I'm taking a shortcut."

He leapt down from the roof and rolled when he landed on the stone courtyard beneath him. He heard Zena gasp and then run out of the room into the house. Mizzou came out with a chastising glare on her face.

"Did you really just jump from the roof in front of your daughter?"

Zuko grinned and shoved her shoulder playfully, "Loosen up. We're on vacation."

She crossed her arms and looked up towards the approaching bison. Appa landed softly on the stone and his passengers all piled out quickly. Two children jumped out and sprinted right towards Zuko and Mizzou, tackling the former and bringing him to the ground.

"Uncle Zuko!"

"HOTMAN!"

Zuko laughed out loud as the two tan-skinned children squeezed the life out of him. Zena came out of the house and squealed in delight when she saw everyone. Kya quickly scrambled up and hugged her best friend, both girls giggling and smiling broadly at each other. Bumi sat up and let Zuko pull himself off of the stones.

Aang approached with a broad grin and pulled Bumi to stand. He kissed Mizzou on the cheek and Zuko shook his hand from the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko spotted Katara climbing down Appa's leg, holding Tenzin against her hip. His blue eyes were darting around, taking in the new surroundings.

Zuko stood and brushed himself off, leaving the children to go inside and roam the house. He approached Katara and smiled widely at her, whereas her smile was a little more forced. Confused, he approached more cautiously and rose his good eyebrow.

He looked at Tenzin and smiled at the child, bending at the hips to get eye level with the baby, "Well, hello Tenzin. You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you."

Tenzin babbled at him, causing the Fire Lord and Katara to both laugh. He stood up straight and leaned over the baby to plant a kiss on Katara's cheek. She stiffened slightly but kept smiling.

"Hello, Katara."

"Hello, Zuko."

Her firm tone made him frown. He crossed his arms and glared at her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and moved past him, keeping silent. Zuko stared at her with a bewildered expression. One that wasn't missed by Mizzou. She locked eyes with him and he shrugged. She pursed her lips and followed Katara inside, leaving Zuko outside with Aang.

"What's wrong with Katara?" Zuko asked as he walked towards the airbender.

Aang shrugged and looked inside, "She's been acting up lately. I don't know what it is."

Zuko frowned and then headed inside, Aang following closely behind. The duo stepped inside to hear the screams and squeals of delight coming from the hallways. Katara and Mizzou were in the sitting room that connected to the kitchen. As Zuko and Aang made their way towards their wives, Kya suddenly burst into the room, followed by Zena and Bumi.

Zuko watched as the children ran about, tagging each other and ducking underneath pieces of furniture. He smiled as the girls began to gang up on Bumi, cornering him against a table. He smirked and darted past them, running around Aang and hiding behind the airbender's legs. Kya stalked over to the duo and slowly sank into a fighting stance.

"Quit hiding behind dad and fight like a man!" she said with an arrogant tone than Zuko could only say matched his own. That thought made him bristle and pale. Then a smirk grew on the girl's lips, pulling up lopsidedly to the right side of her face. Her eyes narrowed with a mock malicious glint, making Zuko's heart stop. He knew that look. And it wasn't one that Aang or Katara ever made.

He did.

Zuko snapped his head in Katara's direction and locked eyes with her. The blue seas widened when she saw him stare her down. Just that look confirmed his suspicions and he involuntarily inhaled a deep and unsteady breath.

"Zuko, you okay?" Aang touched his shoulder and brought him back to reality. Zuko nodded and quietly excused himself as he all but ran out of the house and down to the beach. When he reached the shore, he collapsed in the sand and took in deep and raged breaths. For a while, he was silent as he stared out to the never-ending water. Then he heard her footsteps.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Without turning around or even facing her, he replied softly, "When did you find out?"

She sat down next to him and dug her feet into the wet sand, "About a year ago. She was playing with Bumi and smiled. And I knew that second that it wasn't my smile or Aang's smile. It's so distinguishably your smile. The smile you use with me…"

"Does Aang know?"

"No, he's clueless. And I'd like him to stay that way."

Zuko nodded and picked up a pebble that was next to his hip. After tossing it in the water, he sighed and whispered, "How different do you think our lives would have been if I had told you sooner?"

Katara shrugged and stood up, "I don't know. It's best we don't dwell on it. Let's go inside and be with our families."

As he stood, Zuko nodded solemnly and looked into her deep blue eyes. She was on the edge of tears as they felt the weight of their secret on their shoulders. It was something they would have to keep quiet for the rest of their lives. Never to speak of it, almost acting as if it didn't exist. Zuko knew the underlying message of what she had said. They were to be with _their _families. They were to act as if they never shared that night together. Act like Kya was in fact Aang's flesh and blood, not Zuko's. And act as if they were just friends. Nothing more. Forever separate, never one again.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
